bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway
"Runaway" is a song by G-Dragon and the third track in the album Coup d'Etat. Lyrics |-|Hangul= One, two, three, four, oh That's me (oh), G-Dragon (yeah haha) Cut the music off, sorry Ya hoo, oh (yes) more louder, ya hoo, ya hoo 잠에서 깨자마자 내 폰은 부재중 이 시간엔 너 밖에 쉼 없이 미행 중 벨이 다시 울자 전화기를 꺼 깨 버리고서 (so) 난 달아난 뿐 but 시간이 없어 Bae I'm trippin' 미안 네가 싫지는 (싫지는) 않아 난 그저 뭔가 부담스러워 너의 모든 게 넌 사랑이라 하지만 난 아냐 I don't need you I don't love you (twenty four baby) 매일 밤 가끔씩은 lonely 네가 그립지만 그건 정말 가끔 다시 만날거라고 묻지 마 난 너 없이 가 더 좋아 (one, two, three four) Ya hoo oh I wanna runaway Ya hoo baby 제발 좀 놔줄래 Ya hoo 어서 도망가 oh my god Ya hoo, ya hoo 새 여자친구를 만난 지 벌써 몇 달쯤 밖에 나갈 때 마다 불안해죽겠어 누군가 자꾸만 따라오는듯한 기분 Oh 이 낯선 향기는 bae just let me go Bae I'm trippin' 미안 네가 싫지는 (싫지는) 않아 난 그저 뭔가 무서워 그 집착이란 게 넌 사랑이라 하지만 난 아냐 I don't need you I don't love you 매일 밤 가끔씩은 lonely 네가 그립지만 그건 정말 가끔 꿈에서 들려 네 목소리 I am in misery 나도 미쳤지 Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I wanna runaway (Yes) oh oh oh oh oh oh, 네게서 최대한 멀리 빠른 차를 타고 날쌘 날개를 달고 (come on) 네가 없는 곳으로 Here we go, (ooh wee, ooh wee, ooh) Oh, here we stopping, more louder, yeah I'm gonna runaway Ya hoo, oh, I wanna runaway Ya hoo, baby 제발 좀 놔줄래 Ya hoo 어서 도망가 oh my god Ya hoo ya hoo Ooh, ooh (oh) I wanna runaway Ya hoo baby 제발 좀 놔줄래 Ya hoo 어서 도망가 oh my god Ya hoo, ya hoo |-|Romanization= Jameseo kkaejamaja nae poneun bujaejung I siganen neo bakke swim eobsi mihaeng jung Beri dasi ulja jeonhwagireul kkeo kkae beorigoseo Nan daranan ppun but sigani eobseo Baby i’m trippin’ mian nega sirchineun anha nan geujeo (Mwonga budamseureowo neoui modeun ge) Neon sarangira hajiman nan anya I don’t need you I don’t love you Maeil bam gakkeumssigeun lonely nega geuripjiman geugeon jeongmal gakkeum Dasi mannalgeorago mutji ma nan neo eobsi ga deo joha Yahoo I wanna runaway yahoo baby jebal jom nwajullae Yahoo eoseo domangga oh my god Yahoo yahoo Sae yeojachingureul mannan ji beolsseo myeot daljjeum Bakke nagal ttae mada buranhaejukgesseo Nugunga jakkuman ttaraoneundeutan gibun Oh I natseon hyanggineun baby just let me go Baby i’m trippin’ mian nega sirchineun anha nan geujeo (Mwonga museowo geu jipchagiran ge) Neon sarangira hajiman nan anya I don’t need you I don’t love you I don’t need you I don’t love you Maeil bam gakkeumssigeun lonely nega geuripjiman geugeon jeongmal gakkeum Kkumeseo deullyeo ne moksori I am in misery nado michyeotji Oh oh oh oh oh oh I wanna runaway Oh oh oh oh oh oh negeseo choedaehan meolli Ppareun chareul tago nalssaen nalgaereul dalgo nega eomneun goseuro here we go Yahoo I wanna runaway Yahoo baby jebal jom nwajullae Yahoo eoseo domangga oh my god yahoo yahoo Yahoo I wanna runaway Yahoo baby jebal jom nwajullae Yahoo eoseo domangga oh my god yahoo yahoo |-|English= As soon as I wake up, my phone is filled with missed calls At this time, it has to be you, you follow me without rest When the phone rings again, I turn it off and break it I’m running away but there’s no time Baby I’m trippin, I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t like you (But everything about you makes me feel somewhat pressured) You say that this is love but not me I don’t need you, I don’t love you Every night, sometimes I get lonely and miss you but that’s really sometimes Don’t ask if we’re gonna date again, I like it better without you Yahoo, I wanna run away Yahoo, baby, please let me go Yahoo, hurry, run away, oh my god Yahoo yahoo It’s already been a few months since I’ve been dating a new girl But I get so nervous whenever I go outside It feels like someone is following me Oh this strange scent, baby just let me go Baby I’m trippin, I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t like you (But that obsession is somewhat really scary) You say that this is love but not me I don’t need you, I don’t love you Every night, sometimes I get lonely and miss you but that’s really sometimes I hear your voice in my dreams, I am in misery, I was crazy Oh oh oh oh oh oh I wanna runaway Oh oh oh oh oh oh, as far away from you as possible On a fast car, with fast wings, to a place without you, here we go Yahoo, I wanna run away Yahoo, baby, please let me go Yahoo, hurry, run away, oh my god Yahoo yahoo Yahoo, I wanna run away Yahoo, baby, please let me go Yahoo, hurry, run away, oh my god Yahoo yahoo Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:Coup d'Etat Category:2013 releases